


Seal the Deal

by Miss_Macabre_Grey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3717142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Macabre_Grey/pseuds/Miss_Macabre_Grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata and Kageyama are two idiots who can barely tell when the other is upset. They're also two idiots in love who aren't half-bad at cheering each other up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seal the Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Ey-o! Look at this mindless fluff I wrote awhile back. I wrote this to save my soul after writing that one Kagehina PWP. ^.^;

"Don't look so sad, Kageyama," Hinata ordered, reaching up to poke Kageyama's brooding face. Kageyama looked even more frustrated at the touch.

"Idiot. Back off," somehow the words lacked their usual passion. Kageyama stayed upset, but instead of an eerie demeanor, he looked more neutral in disappointment

Hinata took a spot behind Kageyama, close but with a decent space for distance. "I'm upset, too. I guess I don't have the right to tell you to cheer up," Hinata confessed, eyes cast downward and lips trembling.

Kageyama perked at that, finally taking notice of Hinata's appearance. Few times has he seen his companion look so down, and he looked so obvious about it that Kageyama wanted to punch himself. "I-I didn't . . . I didn't notice. You looked so happy yesterday about it. The idea of you being happy about . . . I got angry."

"You got angry for my being happy?" Hinata puffed. "Jeez, that sounds like you." Hinata crossed his arms over his chest and feigned a look of annoyance, but Kageyama realized to look past that. Hinata was still sad. Hinata wanted to lighten the mood, to tease him, but they needed to be honest with their emotions. 

Kageyama swallowed hard. If he felt less depressed than he would have shoved Hinata for being an idiot. "Of course I'm sad. We got accepted to different universities."

Hinata's eyes widened, genuine surprise written on his face. Kageyama had no idea why Hinata looked so surprised. Even if he could not say it in exact words, parting with Hinata made Kageyama more upset than anything else, even taking a volleyball to the back of his head.

"Th-that's why you're mad? I thought it was because my university is known to have a much better volleyball team!" Hinata laughed. Hinata sounded like he laughed at Kageyama's genuine feelings, but he was resisting the urge to cry at something borderline sweet from his partner. "I'm such an idiot."

"Damn right, you dumbass!" Kageyama barked. "You know damn well we aren't the same separated. You'll be the butt of the team for sure."

"H-hey, that's not true. If we face each other then I'll give you a run for your money!" Hinata pouted again, scooting closer to Kageyama. "I'm just sad I won't be with you at first. Knowing you feel the same, though . . ." Hinata looked pensive with eyes glancing to the side and puffing his cheeks a little. "I'm happy you feel the same. I'll miss you at first."

"What do you mean at first?" Too many thoughts popped into Kageyama's head. He wanted to know how Hinata felt know, why, but also what he meant about "at first." That could mean Hinata planned to meet him at the Olympics, at tournaments as enemies, or even planned to forget him later on. Kageyama felt crushed at the last thought. Hianta could not be so oblivious that he would openly admit he would forget Kageyama after all their time together.

"I mean my school has a community vibe to it. A lot of people go to get better and prepare themselves for more if they don't feel ready to skip to Uni first. After a year or two I'll transfer to your college." Hinata stared right into Kageyama's eyes. "I just want to be _with_ you."

Hinata did not say "play with you" or "be on the same team as you." No, Hinata emphasized "with," and if desperation-vision existed, Kageyama would swear he saw Hinata get closer to him.

Kageyama felt a hand on his. Hinata definitely sat closer, but they both craved to be closer. The small hand on Kageyama's larger still did not bring them close enough.

Neither one of them made the first move as they leaned in at the same time. Hinata and Kageyama closed their eyes and saw the gap closing before they shut their eyes, in sync as ever. They kissed.

Sweet and simple, three years getting so close together that it hurt them not being one vanished. The deep bond of being strong as a team paled into the feeling of melding together from the kiss. They wondered why they never reached for more before, but then they remembered how slow and dumb they were about anything not volleyball related.

Kageyama sat dumbstruck when their lips parted, and Hinata grinned ear-to-ear.

"That was the firs kiss I've ever had," Hinata confessed, no shame in his bright voice. "Man, we have gotta do that more often! I don't think I can wait a year or two for that. You have to visit me every day at my school!"

"I-idiot, no way! That'd cut in the way of volleyball practice for the both of us!"

Instead of getting mad, Hinata pouted and grumbled, "Damn, that's true." Then the smaller male's eyes lit and a mischievous smile spread on his face. "We gotta do it lots then! Before college starts!"

"What the hell? 'It' what?!" Kageyama sputtered with his face flushed. Hinata already grabbed ahold of his shirt and shoved their lips back together.

The second kiss worked less than the first. Kageyama and Hinata fell a bit out of sync, but they kept their faces locked together, pressing mouths together eagerly despite their little experience. Neither minded, since they failed together, and they kept kissing and kissing until they felt like they could do it adequately.

"Da-damn it!" Kageyama yelled the moment they parted, panting and red-faced. "Hinata, you dumbass, I love you more than volleyball!"

"Th-that's a shitty confession, stupid Kageyama!" Hinata retorted. The bright shade from Hinata's hairline to his neck made Kageyama if he would explode, but he took a deep breath and spoke again. "I love you more than volleyball, too, so we definitely need to date while we go to different colleges." Hinata grabbed Kageyama's hand again and gave it a squeeze.

"Date?" Kageyama liked that word, but it felt surreal from his mouth. "Date! Yeah! And kiss. And play volleyball -- even if we're on different teams!"

"Yeah!" Hinata exclaimed, "Yeah! So often!"

They sealed it with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have a severe abhorrence to giving things a G rating, but it's just fluff I can't justify being higher rated.
> 
> Love ha guys. Stay safe!


End file.
